capitulo1 primer dia de clases en alfea y fontana
by yesicaritadeangel
Summary: el primer capitulo de mi fic las chicas y sus hermanos acaban de entrar a la escuela y se prepara una grna fista donde cada una conoce al hwermano de otra ¿que pasara? leanla porfis
1. Chapter 1

**MI PRIMER FANFICTION DE WINX CLUB NOTA :NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE ESOS SON PROPIEDDAD DE IGINIO STRAFI Y RAINBOW ESTA FIC ES POR PURA DIVERSION**

Encontre parecido en algunos personajes asi que los hare hermanos y aquí están son: Stella y sky, musa y helio, timmy y bloom, flora y Brandon tecna y riven si lo se no se parecen pero ya q solo layla es hija única al igual q ophir

**CAPITULO 1 PRIMER DIA DE CLASES EN ALFEA Y FONTANA ROJA**

Es el primer año de nuestras chicas en alfea algunas se conocen otras no stella y bloom se conocen desde peques aunque no conoce a sky ya que lo habian mandado a un internado junto con riven timmy ophir helio donde se conocieron estos amigos musa y layla se conocen y flora no conoce a ninuguna pero bueno empecemos.

STELLA:sky apresurate con mis maletas no quiero llegar tarde a la escuela y dar una mala impresion

SKY:bueno hermanita ya llegamos te dejo aqui tus maletas por que yo tampoco quiero llegar tarde ni dar una mala impresion

STELLA: esta bien adios que te vaya bien

BLOOM: stella veo que no has cambiado

STELLA: ¡bloom'' vamos entremos a conocer a las chicas que son nuevas como nosotras

MUSA: layla no estas nerviosa por que yo si

LAYLA: tranquila musa no hay nada que temer mira para empezar conozcamos a las chicas que llegan vamos

MUSA: esta bien

MUSA Y LAYLA SE PRESENTAN CON STELLA Y BLOOM

LAYLA: hola veo que son nuevas aqui nosotras tambien mi nombre es layla soy pricesa del planeta andros .

STELLA: hola layla mi nombre es stella soy la princesa de solaria y obvio siempre estoy a la moda aunque veo que soy la unica por aqui que se viste bien.

MUSA: hola yo me llamo musa y vengo del planeta melody.

BLOOM:hola soy bloom y vengo del planeta domino

TECNA Y FLORA SE PESENTARON TAMBIEN CON ELLAS

TECNA: hola yo soy tecna

FLORA:hola soy flora

GRISELDA:basta de presentaciones y vayan a conocer sus cuartos por cierto hay hay una fiesta de bienvenida e invitamos a los especialistas de nuevo ingraso

TODAS: :( esta bien

LAYLA: chicas, chicas nos toco juntas

MUSA: genial asi podremos platicar mejor stella stella nos escuhas

STELLA: a... que..lo siento es que estaba pensando en la fiesta.. no tengo nada que ponerme y lo peor es... que vendra mi hermano sky :(

BLOOM:¿hermano? nunca me hablaste sobre el bueno yo tambien tengo un hermano timmy le encanta la tecnologia y vendra a la fiesta tambien

FLORA: yo igual tengo un hermano se llama brando y creo q se parece a ti stella le encanta estar a la moda

STELLA: enserio espero que sea guapo

MUSA: stella que tonterias dices solo a eso vas a la fiesta y por cierto yo tambien tengo hermano es helio y al igual que flora adora las plantas

TECNA: yo tambien tengo un hermano riven pero es u gruñon y desordenado

TODAS: y tu layla tienes hermano

LAYLA: no soy hija unica

STELLA: vaya que suerte tienes.. cambiando de tema vamos de compras a magix a buscar vestidos lindo para impresionar a los chicos

MUSA: si aunque dudo que halla chicos guapos

LAYLA: bueno dejemos de hablar y vamos o se nos hara tarde

FLORA: si chicas vamos

**EN MAGIX...**

STELLA: encontre el vestido perfecto (es el vestido rosa que usa en la tecera temporada)

TECNA : este es perfecto para mi ( es el de la primera temporada)

BLOOM: este es de mi color favorito azul cielo (es con una manga y es brillant de la parte de abajo yllega un poco arriba de las rodillas)

MUSA: me encanta este(es un vestido tipo kimono arriba de las rodillas y de color rojo)

FLORA: este es el vestido mas lindo (el de la 3 temporada)

LAYLA:yo tambien encontre el vestido perfecto (color verde claro con un moño en la cinura de color rosa y largo)

**BUENO MIENTRAS NUESTRAS CHICAS HACEN ESTO VEAMOS LOS ESPECIALISTAS QUE ACABABAN DE SALUDARSE**

SKY:bueno brandon ¿ahora si le vas a decir a mi hermana que te gusta?

BRANDON:no lo se es que es tan bella que no me atrevo

HELIO: y por que no se lo dices con un poema

RIVEN: no sean cursis esas son tonterias a quien le importa eso

OPHIR:si riven como si no supieramos que a ti te gusta la hermana de helio musa

RIVEN: jajaja esa hada tonta y cursi claro que no (aunque en el fondo el sabia que si)

TIMMY: bueno chicos tiene razon riven a quien le importa las chicas

SKY: si y a timmy le gusta tecna

BRANDON: si y a ti la hermana de timmy

HELIO: bueno chico mejor apresuremonos no queremos llegar tarde

SKY: si helio tiene razon demosnos prisa

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MI PRIMER CAPITULO SIGAN LEYENDO Y ACEPTO COMENTARIOS, JITOMATAZOS Y SUGERENCIAS :)**


	2. capitulo 2 la fiesta de bienvenida

CAPITULO 2 LA FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA

Las chicas ya habian terminado de arreglarse y bajaron hacia el comedor donde era la fista mientras hablaban sobre sus vestidos

BLOOM:¿chicas no esta muy corto este vestido?

LAYLA :claro que no si a ti te gusta asi esta bien

STELLA: y yo ¿no me veo gorda?

MUSA: ¿me veo bien?

FLORA: ¿no me veo como niña?

LAYLA Y TECNA: callense ya se ven bien dejen de preocuparse vamos a divertirnos

STELLA: como que no nos preocupemos hay chicos guapos en la fiesta y nos dices que no nos preocupemos

TECNA : bueno mejor cada una nos presenta a su hermano que les parece

TODAS:buena idea

...

BLOOM: bueno chicas el es mi hermano timmy y estudia en fontana roja

STELLA: ya sabemos que estudia en fontana roja todos estudian alli hola timmy soy stellas-dijo mientras pensaba(_no es nada guapo y ademas es un ñoño fuchi)_

TECNA: hola timmy yo soy tecna veo que sabes mucho de tecnologia igual que yo

MUSA:hola timmy yo soy musa

FLORA:hola soy flora

LAYLA:hola yo soy layla

TIMMY:hola chica tecna ¿te gustaria bailar conmigo?

TECNA:(se sonrojo un poco)yo...este si claro

MUSA:chicas el es mi hermano helio, helio mis amigas bloom, flora, stella,layla,y tecna que esta por alla con timmy

FLORA:hola helio

LAS DEMAS:hola

HELIO: a si que tu eres flora la niña mas hermosa en esta fiesta

FLORA:(sonrojada)gracias

HELIO: te gustaria bailar

FLORA:claro al fin que brando se presenta solo

BRANDON: hola lindas soy brandon y ustedes

BLOOM: soy bloom

MUSA:soy musa

LAYLA:soy layla

TECNA:soy tecna

STELLA: y yo soy stella

BRANDON:(besandole la mano)gusto en conocerte stella ¿te gustaria bailar?

STELLA:claro para eso viene a esta fiesta

TECNA:riven ellas son mis amigas musa,flora,layla,bloom, y stella que esta con brandon

RIVEN:¿y que?

TECNA:que las saludes

RIVEN:de acuerdo pero no bailare con ninguna hola chicas-dijo pero cuando vio a musa quedo hipnotizado con su belleza

MUSA:hola riven veo que eres gruñon

RIVEN: si tienes algun problema auque admito que tu eres eun hada muy preciosa

cuando musa escucho esto casi se sonroja

TECNA:bueno y no la vas a invitar a bailar

RIVEN: el hecho que le hay dicho preciosa no quiere decir que la debo invitar

MUSA:dejalo tecona de todas manera no tenia ganas de bailar

RIVEN:bueno si no me necesitan me voy-se fue mientras pensaba-(_que tonto debi invitarla pero y que tal si me decia que no ademas sky se buerlaria de mi)_

STELLA:bueno sky ellas son mis amigas bloom,flora,musa,tecna,layla

BLOOM:hola

LAS DEMAS:hola

SKY:a si que tu eres bloom que hemosa te vers

BLOOM:gracias lo mismo digo

SKY:¿quieres bailar?

BLOOM:claro

LAYLA:que lastima ophir no vino

OPHIR:hola hermosa

LAYLA:ophir viniste

OPHIR:claro es una fiesta y sabes que yo nunca falto a una ¿quieres bailar?

LAYLA:claro

Despues acabo la fiesta las chicas se despidieron de los especialista y fueron a su cuarto y ello les dijeron que al otro dia iban a alfea despues de clases para salir y conocerse mejor stella pego un grito despues de eso

STELLA:aaaah

BLOOM:¿que pasa stella?

STELLA: que baile con el guapo de brandon

BLOOM:si y yo con sky es tan lindo me hace suspirar

TECNA: y yo con timmy no es guapo pero es muy tierno

FLORA:y helio es un lindo poeta

LAYLA:y ophir es buen amigo y gran bailarin

MUSA: y a mi me hubiera gustado bailar con riven pero bueno

LAYLA:chicas mejor vamonos a dormir si no llegaremos tarde a clases mañana

BLOOM: si layla tienes razon buenas noches chicas

TODAS:buenas noches

QUE LES PARECIO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO YA SABEN ACEPTO COMENTARIOS SUGERENCIAS Y JITOMATAZOS


	3. CAPITULO 3 CLASES YCHICOS

CAPITULO 3 CLASES Y..CHICOS

Las chicas ya se habian despertado iban a clases mientras platicaban

BLOOM: no les parece emocionante comenzar las clases

FLORA:claro que si porque aprendemos cosas que no sabiamos

MUSA:si aunque yo esperaba que hubiera clases de canto

TECNA: si y yo esperaba algo sobre tecnologia

LAYLA: bueno pero aprenderemos a controlar nuestros poderes

STELLA: hablen por ustedes yo ya quiero que acaen las clases para vernos con los chicos

MUSA: o si es cierto espero poder conocer mas a riven

BLOOM:vamos chicas entremos esta por empezar la clase

EN CLASES

PALADIUM: hola chicas yo soy el profesor paladium y en esta clase van a aprender a hacer hechizos con sus poderes pero como es el primer dia solo conoceremos sus poderes...

STELLA: vaya crei que nunca acabaria la clase

MUSA: no cantes victoria stella aun falta la clase del profesor dompi

BLOOM: si pero tendremos nuestra recompensa

FLORA:chicas entremos no puedo esperar...

DOMPI:hola chicas soy el profesor dompi en esta clase aprenderemos a transformarnos en otras cosas como animales o plantas...

PASARON HORAS Y HORAS DE CLASE HASTA QUE POR FIN SE ACABARON Y LAS CHICAS FUERON A ARREGLARSE PARA LOS CHICOS

STELLA: auxilio ayudenme no encuentro que ponerme

MUSA:stella pero tienes millones de vestidos mira este te quedara perfecto

STELLA:gracias musa y tu que te pondras para que riven te vea linda

MUSA:no me pondre algo de lujo ni un vestido ire con una blusa y unos jens y mis tenis

BLOOM:chicas estan listas

FLORA: si bloom bueno al menos yo si

TECNA:claro bloom

LAYLA:si

MUSA: lista mas que nunca

STELLA: no perdamos el tiempo aqui paradas y vamonos

LOS ESPECIALISTAS LLEGARON Y COMO SIEMPRE SKY Y RIVEN HACIAN SUS CARRERAS

SKY:que te parece riven yo gane

RIVEN:no presumas principito hubiera ganado de no ser por helio que se atraveso

HELIO:chicos dejemos de peleas y vamos a saludar a las chicas

BRANDON:si vamos

TIMMY:miren alla estan

BLOOM:hola sky

SKY: hola bloom

MUSA: hola riven

RIVEN:(_CON CEÑO FRUNCIDO_)hola musa

STELLA: hola brandon

BRANDON: hola linda

FLORA: hola helio

HELIO:hola

LAYLA:hola ophir

OPHIR:hola linda

TECNA: hola timmy

TIMMY:hola

BLOOM: bueno y a donde nos van a llevar

SKY:es una sorpresa

RIVEN:solo suban chicas

TODAS:claro

SUBIERON A LAS MOTOS Y CUANDO LLEGARON HABIA UN HERMOSO LAGO

MUSA:wow que lindo es

RIVEN:si lo se igual que tu

MUSA:(se sonrojo ya que nuna le habian dicho eso) mmm..gracias

RIVEN:bueno y por que no me cuentas acerca de ti ¿que musica te gusta? mientras pensaba (_que tonto es el hada de la musica y obvio le gusta de todo tipo)_

MUSA: bueno me gusta de toda pero mas el pop

MIENTRAS MUSA Y RIVEN PLATICABAN...

STELLA:bueno brandon ya que estamos aqui platicame sobre ti

BRANDON:me gusta estar a la moda

STELLA: en serio igual a mi

SKY: te gusta este lugar

BLOOM: claro es muy lindo

SKY: si tardamos mucho en encontrarlo

BLOOM:en serio que lindos son ustedes

FLORA:este lugar es tan lindo

HELIO:claro el lugar mas lindo para una flor tan hermosa

FLORA: q lindo eres helio

...

TIMMY:vaya ese es el nuevo computador

TECNA:si el mas reciente

...

LAYLA:lindo lugar

OPHIR:claro un lindo lugar para unas hadas tan lindas

BUENO DESPUES FUE HORA DE VOLVER A ALFEA A SI QUE LAS CHICAS SE DESPIDIERON

BLOOM:gracias por el paseo sky fue muy lindo

SKY:denada espero volver a verte

MUSA:gracias riven sabes eres muy lindo

RIVEN:no tanto como tu

TECNA:me la pase bien timmy gracias

TIMMY: denada tecna nos vemos despues

STELLA:este dia fue increible

BRANDON:claro sobre todo estando junto a ti

FLORA:helio me la pase super gracias

HELIO:denada te veo despues

LAYLA:gracias ophir

OPHIR:denada linda

HELIO:chicos vamonos si no queremos que codatorta nos de un castigo

BRANDON:adios chicas

TODAS:adios

QUE TAL LES PARECIO EH A POR CIERTO BLOOM SI ES PRINCESA DE DOMINO EN MI HISTORIAS ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS OK ESPEREN EL SIG CAP


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4 ATAQUE INESPERADO

Las winx se dirigian a sus cuartos pues estaban tan cansadas de las clases asi que decidieron ir a pasear ellas no sabian lo que les estaba esperando...

ICY: esas tontas haditas no saben los que les espera

STORMY: ya quiero ver desaparecer sus horribles caritas sonrientes

DARCY: si yo tambien como las odio grr

MIENTRAS LAS WINX

MUSA:¿chicas que les parecio el paseo de ayer?

FLORA: muy romantico

STELLA: flora no seas cursi obvio me parecio super

BLOOM: si claro quien diria que los chicos fueran tan tiernos

TECNA: pues yo hable con timmy de tecnologia

LAYLA: tu tecna cuando no pero era para disfrutar el paisaje

LAS DEMAS:jajajajaja

STELLA:vamos al centro comercial quiero ver las boutiques

MUSA:yo ire a ver la tienda de musica

FLORA: yo la floreria

LAYLA: yo acompañare a musa

TECNA: ire a ver la tienda de electronica

BLOOM: yo acompañare a flora

DESPUES DE UN RATO LAS CHICAS SALIERON HE IBAN CAMINO A ALFEA CUANDO...

ICY: vaya, vaya, vaya pero si son las winx

STORMY: que hacen por aqui acaso no saben regresar

DARCY: o es que fueron a ver tonterias de hadas

TODAS: las...

NO ACABARON DE DECIR SU NOMBRE PORQUE STORMY LAS ATACO...

STORMY: remolino de viento

MUSA: esto no se queda asi magic winx

EMPIEZA A SONAR LA MUSICA DE CUANDO SE TRANFORMAN

MUSA: esfera sonica

ICY: eso es todo lo que tienes nieve inmensa

BLOOM: llama de fuego

DARCY: apuesto a que no pueden con esto oscuridad

STELLA:sol luminoso

FLORA: a donde se fueron

LAYLA: no lo se pero me alegro

MUSA: espero no encontrarlas de nuevo

BLOOM: no te preocupes no creo que vuevan a aparecer por aqui

TECNA: eso espero a me conoceran furiosa

STELLA: no se preocupen si llegaran a aparecer llamamos a los especialistas

TODAS:stella

STELLA: bueno solo decia

LAS CHICAS HABIAN REGRESADO TARDE A LA ESCUELA Y ALLI ESTABA GRISELDA ESPERANDOLAS

GRISELDA: señoritas esta no es la hora indicada de llegar saben los peligros que ahi afuera espero que sea la primera y ultima vez entendieron

TODAS: si señorita griselda lo sentimos

GRISELDA:bueno regresen a su cuarto que mañana hay clases

TODAS: si señorita

MIENTRAS ESTO SUCEDIA EN ALFEA EN FONTANA ROJA ...

SKY: creo que codatorta nos quiere matar

BRANDON: si sus entrenamientos son muy duros

RIVEN: no sean asi solo porque no aguantan los entrenamientos

HELIO: si claro como tu si aguantas pero...cambiando de tema cuando le diran a las chicas

TIMMY: no lo se...

SKY: cuando sea el momento

BRANDON: si primero ahi que ser sus amigos

RIVEN: si y cuando sea el momento decirles

HELIO: esta bien chicos..

TIMMY: y cuando sera el momento

RIVEN:cuando confien en nosotros

WOW QUE LES QUERRAN DECIR A LAS WINX QUE NO SE ATREVEN BUENO AUNQUE YO YA ME IMAGINO QUE ...ESPERO SUS SUGERENCIAS,COMENTARIOS Y JITOMATAZOS SIGAN LEYENDO Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR :)


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5 LINDOS AMIGOS

Las winx se dirigian como siempre a sus clases aunque a stella le aburrian demasiado

STELLA: chicas no hay que ir a clase son aburridisimas mejor vamos de compras

FLORA:no stella nos perderemos de algo interesante

TECNA: si ademas ayer nos fuimos a divertir

MUSA: si mejor entremos a clase

LAYLA: si musa tienes razon vamos chicas

BLOOM: esta bien entremos

EN CLASE STELLA LE ENVIO UN PAPELITO A MUSA QUE DECIA

Musa yo creo que a riven le gustas muchisimo

musa vio el papelito y le respondio

Crees que no me doy cuenta como me mira ademas a todos les pasa lo mismo ya sabes con quienes ademas yo creo que primero tenemos que ser amigos

STELLA: es cierto

PALADIUM: señorita stella que es lo que es cierto lo podria compartir con todos

STELLA: mm... este...a es que este libro que nos dio tiene la razon

PALADIUM: espero que no vuelva a interrumpir

CUANDO SALIERON DE CLASE BLOOM LE PREGUNTO A STELLA...

BLOOM: oye que es lo que era cierto stella

LAYLA:si stella que decia el papelito que le enviaste a musa

MUSA: stella diles

TECNA: decirnos que

FLORA: sea lo que sea dinos porque somos amigas y siempre nos contamos todo

STELLA: que para que seamos novias de los chicos primero debemos ser sus amigas y asi conocernos mejor y luego dar el siguiente pa...

STELLA VIO QUE LOS CHICOS SE ACERCABAN ASI QUE DECIDIO DEJAR DE HABLAR

BRANDON: hola stella

STELLA: hola brandon

RIVEN: hola musa

MUSA: hola oigan chicos no es por ser grosera pero que hacen aqui

BLOOM: si chicos que hacen por aqui

TIMMY: ya diles sky

TODAS:¿ decirnos que ?

SKY: esta bien venimos a...- pero fue interrumpido por riven

RIVEN: chicas ¿quieren ir a tomar un helado?

TODAS: claro

EN LA HELADERIA CADA UNA ESTABA CON EL CHICO DE SUS SUEÑOS PLATICANDO

BLOOM: y entonces patee´el balon pero mi zapato salio volando

SKY: jajaja enserio a mi tambien me ha pasado

BLOOM: si a todos nos suele pasar

SKY: sabes eres una chica muy divertida bloom

BLOOM:(sonrojada) gracias tu tambien eres divertido

MUSA: y ¿cual es tu fruta favorita?

RIVEN: la fresa

MUSA:(sorprendida y sonriente) en serio la mia igual

RIVEN: sabes tienes una sonrisa muy linda

MUSA: lo dices solo por que eres mi amigo

RIVEN: claro que no enserio

MUSA: si y tu cabello es muy rojo :)

LAYLA: sabes ophir tenia mucho que no disfrutaba de un helado

OPHIR:ni yo tampoco ¿cual es tu sabor favorito?

LAYLA:pistache y el tuyo

OPHIR:limon

LAYLA: son casi igual

TIMMY: y este es el celular mas reciente

TECNA:wow nunca lo habia visto se ve genial

TIMMY: se ve que sabes mucho de tecnologia

TECNA: si igual tu aunque a veces mi hermano me molesta por eso

TIMMY: si lo se bloom hace lo mismo

STELLA: y vi el mas hermoso vestido en una tienda y lo compre

BRANDON: se ve que tu siempre estas a la moda stella

STELLA: claro soy una princesa y debo de estar a la moda el glamour ante todo

BRANDON: si lo se a mi tambien me encanta estar a la moda

STELLA: vaya quien diria que tendriamos eso en comun

HELIO: y dime cual es la flor que mas te gusta

FLORA: mmmm en realidad todas me gustan pero la que me gusta mucho es la flor arcoriris

HELIO: cual es esa flor

FLORA: es una flor que por fuera tiene un aspecto muy feo pero por dentro tiene todos los colores de el arcoiris

HELIO: vaya sabes mucho sobre plantas

FLORA: claro soy el hada de las plantas

LOS CHICOS REGRESARON A LAS CHICAS A LA ESCUELA Y ELLOS PLATICABAN

SKY: y bien chicos como les fue

BRANDON: muy bien stella tiene mas confianza en mi

RIVEN: musa y yo nos llevamos mejor

OPHIR: si igual yo me llevo muy bien con layla

TIMMY: creo que esto funcionara

HELIO: claro que si las chicas ya confian en nosotros

QUE PASARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO POR CIERTO GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO COMENTARIOS Y RECUERDEN ACEPTO SUGERENCIA TAMBIEN ,DEBO DAR CREDITO A MI HERMANITA QUE CON ELA CREE LAS HISTORIAS SIGAN COMENTANDO Y LEYENDO :)


	6. CAPITULO 6 EL PASEO DE BLOOM Y SKY

CAPITULO 6 EL PASEO DE BLOM Y SKY

ESTE CAPITULO LO HICE ESPECIAL PARA AQUELLAS CHICAS QUE ME HAN COMENTADO Y DICHO QUE PASE ALGO ROMANTICO DE BLOOM Y SKY

El dia de hoy las chicas no tenian nada que hacer porque ya habian terminado la tarea haci que se pusieron a platicar

STELLA: y bueno chicas cual ha sido su momento mas vergonzoso

MUSA: un dia quede en una cita con el chico que me gusta asi que me puse unos tacones pero nunc los habia usado entonces cuando el llego por mi no vi donde caminaba y me cai obvio el se empezo a reir

TODAS:jajajaja

LAYLA: yo una vez estaba exponiendo y habia comido tacos asi que no me fije y traia un cilantro en el diente

Asi se la pasaron todo el rato divirtiendose y contando chistes hasta que el celular de blom sono tenia este tono

-im barbie girl in a barbie worl imagination wordl is your creation...

BLOOM: hola ¿quien habla?

SKY: hola bloom soy sky

BLOOM: hola sky ¿como estas?

SKY: bien oye me preguntaba si¿ te gustaria dar un paseo conmigo?

BLOOM: claro que si

SKY: muy bien pasare por ti a las 6:00

BLOOM: esta bien nos vemos adios

SKY: adios bloom te veo despues

TODAS: bloom quien era

BLOOM: aa era sky m invito a salir

STELLA: a si que te nivito a salir mi hermano que bien

MUSA: si que suerte tienes

TECNA: te ayudaremos a arreglarte

FLORA: si para que te veas hermosa

LAYLA: wow hasta que se atrevio a salir sin amigos

BLOOM: si gracias chicas son lo maximo

YA CASI ERAN LAS SEIS Y BLOOM ESTABA TERMINANDO DE ARREGLARSE MIENTRAS SKY SOLO ESPERABA

BLOOM: hola sky ¿como me veo?

SKY: te ves muy hermosa

BLOOM: gracias

SKY: sube a la moto

BLOOM: y a donde me llevas

SKY: ya lo veras

SKY LA LLEVO A UN RESTAURANTE MUY ELEGANTE QUE HELIO LE RECOMENDO Y DESPUES FUERON A PASEAR POR EL LAGO

BLOOM: mira la luna esta muy bonita

SKY: no tanto como tu bloom

BLOOM: este...muchas gracias sky y tu te ves muy guapo

SKY: gracias ven

sky ahora la llevo a bailar para su suerte la musica era lenta

SKY: sabes bloom te ves muy bien con ese vestido

BLOOM: tu eres un gran bailarin

SKY: gracias pero no tanto como tu oye te traje un regalo pero ciera los ojos

BLOOM: claro

SKY SACO UNA CAJITA NEGRA LA CUAL TENIA UN DIJE CON UN CORAZON

BLOOM: muchas gracias sky es hermoso

SKY: se que es un regalo muy pequeño para una linda princesa como tu

BLOOM: no te preocupes con el paseo hubiera sido mas que suficiente

SKY REGRESO A BLOOM A ALFEA Y CLARO TANTO SKT COMO BLOOM FUERON CUESTIONADOS POR SUS AMIGOS

MUSA: ¿como te fue bloom?

STELLA: si ¿que tal el paseo?

TECNA: ¿ a donde te llevo?

FLORA: ¿ te regalo algo?

LAYLA: ¿que te parecio el paseo?

BLOOM: pues me llevo a un restaurante luego a pasear por el lago luego a bailatr y me regalo este dije

STELLA: vaya es hermoso a mi nunca me han regalado algo asi

MUSA: vaya hubiera querido tener una cita como la tuya

TECNA: si pero riven no es cursi

TODAS: jajaja

...

BRANDON: y bien chico enamorado ¿ como te fue con bloom?

SKY: muy bien

HELIO: ¿le gusto el restaurante?

SKY: si

OPHIR: y el paseo

SKY: tambien

TIMMY: vaya sky tu si que sabes como ganarte a las chicas

RIVEN: esas son puras tonteriassi tuviera novia yo no haria algo tan cursi como eso

HELIO: ya deberiamos decirles ¿no creen ?

RIVEN: si tienes mucha razon

TIMMY: ya se mañana vamos a su escuela y les decimos

BRANDON: buena idea

QUE PASARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ¿AL FIN LES DIRAN? DESCUBRAN QUE PASA EN EL SIGUIETE CAPITULO Y YASABEN ACEPTO COMENTARIOS SUGERENCIAS Y OTRAS COSA SIGAN LEYENDO :) POR CIERO GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO COMENTARIOS


	7. CAPITULO 7 DECLARACIONES INTERRUMPIDAS

CAPITULO 7 DECLARACIONES INTERRUMPIDAS

BUENO ANTES DE EMPEZAR QUIERO AGRADECER A LAS CHICAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO COMENTARIOS MUCHAS GRACIAS PRONTO HARE MAS HISTORIAS DE LO QUE ME PIDEN Y QUE BUENO QUE LES GUSTO MI CAPITULO ANTERIOR ME INSPIRE EN UN NOVIO QUE TENIA MUY DETALLISTA(que no hay muchos pero en fin) AHORA EMPECEMOS

LOS ESPECIALISTAS POR FIEN LES IBAN A DECIR A LAS WINX LO QUE HACE TIEMPO SE ESTABAN GUARDANDO PERO ALGUIEN LOS INTERRUMPE QUIENES SERAN VEAMOS

RIVEN: chicos llego la hora

SKY: nunca me habia sentido mas nervioso

HELIO: que tal si nos rechazan

BRANDON: eso no lo sabremos hasta decirles

TIMMY: vamos chicos

OPHIR: si hagan de cuenta que es una mision

TODOS: ok :)

LLEGARON A DONDE ESTABAN LAS CHICAS PERO LO QUE NO ESPERABAN ERA QUE FUERAN INTERRUMPIDOS

RIVEN: hola musa

MUSA: hola

RIVEN: puedes venir un momento

MUSA: claro

RIVEN: me preguntaba si...

pero en eso llego icy

ICY: vaya, vaya miren pero si esmusa

MUSA:(enojada) que hacen aqui

DARCY: solo dabamos un paseo

RIVEN: dejen a musa en paz

ICY: no te metas en esto tormenta de hielo

MUSA: (se habia escondido)no riven tendre que ir por las chicas

SKY , TIMMY, OPHIR, BRANDON Y HELIO ESTABAN A PUNTO DE DECIRLES PERO LAS TRIX LLEGARON ANTES QUE MUSA Y LOS CONGELARON

MUSA: chicas transformemonos

FLORA: magic winx

EMPIEZA A SONAR LA MUSICA DE CUANDO SE TRANSFORMAN

TECNA: red tecnologica

ICY: eso es lo mejor que tienes tempanos de hielo

MUSA: sonido estereo

DARCY: esto lo pagaras poder confusion

FLORA: a no eso no hiedra frondosa

STORMY: relampogos peligrosos

STELLA: luz de estrellas

ICY: nieve poderosa

BLOOM: llama del dragon

LAYLA: poder morfix

LAS TRIX: aaaah vamonos estamos muy debiles para seguir

STELLA: uff al fin se fueron esas odiosas ahora bloom descongela a los chicos

BLOOM: llama del dragon

SKY: ¿ que paso?

MUSA: los congelo icy

RIVEN: chicas necesitamos decirles algo importante

STELLA: lo que sea que nos tengan que decir diganoslo otro dia

LAYLA: si chicos estamos muy cansadas

FLORA: pero tenemos que ir a clase

OPHIR: esta bien

LOS ESPECIALISTAS SE VAN EN SU NAVE

HELIO: si no hubiera sido por esa brujas

RIVEN: si como las odio nos interrumpieron en algo importante

SKY: bueno asi podremos practicar mas no lo creen

TODOS: jajajajaja

RIVEN : no seas ridiculo

BRANDON Y OPHIR: aunque sky tiene razon

SKY: les diremos en otra ocasion

TODOS: (mirando hacia afuera) si

QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO POBRES CHICOS TODO POR CULPA DE LAS TRIX PERO BUENO QUE SUCEDERA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SIGAN LEYENDO Y COMENTANDO GRACIAS :)


	8. CAPITULO 8 APUESTAS DE AMOR

CAPITULO 7 APUESTAS DE AMOR

LAS CHICAS IBAN CAMINO A SUS CUARTOS PLATICANDO SOBRE LO DE AYER

BLOOM: oigan chicas que creen que no habran querido decir los chicos

STELLA: no lo se me quede en la duda

MUSA: de no haber sido por las trix

FLORA: si ahora tendremos que esperar

LAYLA: odio a las trix

TECNA: si igual yo

STELLA: que tal si hacemos una pijamada

TODAS: esta bien

MUSA: pero por lo mienras hay que hacer la tarea les parece

TODAS: esta bien

STELLA: tecna podrias explicarme esto

TECNA: si claro

TERMINO DE EXPLICARLE

STELLA: gracias

FLORA: si no se que hariamos sin ti tecna

LAYLA: estariamos quemandonos el coco

MUSA: eso es cierto

TODAS: jajajaja

LLEGADA LA NOCHE

STELLA: ¿muy bien musa verdad o reto?

MUSA: verdad

BLOOM: ¿enserio te gusta el gruñon de riven?

MUSA: si por que

FLORA: es que es muy misterioso pero bueno sigamos

BLOOM: flora ¿verdad o reto?

FLORA: reto

STELLA: trata de tomarte este vaso de agua mientras cantas

FLORA: (tomando agua)goodbye baby goodbye

TECNA: vaya que habilidad

LAYLA: stella ¿verdad o reto?

STELLA: reto

FLORA: no te mires al espejo por 10 segundos

STELLA: ¿que?

MUSA: lo que oiste

TODAS: 10, 9 ,8 ,7 , 6 , 5 ,4, 3, 2,1, bien Stella ya puedes espejarte

STELLA:que bien

ASI PASARON LA NOCHE MIENTRAS LOS ESPECIALISTAS

SKY: tienes algun 6

HELIO: no

RIVEN: oigan chicos dejen ese tonto juego brandon tiene una idea

TODOS: te escuchamos brandon

BRANDON: bien ...timmy deja mi espejo

TODOS: brandon

BRANDON: a si lo siento bueno que tal si apostamos

SKY: que clase de apuesta

RIVEN : si se mas claro

BRANDON: decirle a las chicas

HELIO: AAA

RIVEN: si quien le diga al ultimo que tiene que hacer

SKY: se pondrá una falda hawaiana unos tacones y una coronita en la cabeza

TIMMY: y recorrerá la escuela así

BRANDON: estan de acuerdo

TODOS: si

RIVEN : pero sera mañana porque yo tengo sueño

HELIO: aguafiestas

SKY: si pero yo tambien tengo sueño

BRANDON: esta bien pero mañana aera seguro ok

TODOS: ok

GENIAL ESTA CAPITULO NO YA QUE NO LES PUDIERON DECIR ES UNA BUENA IDEA POR CIERTO YA SE ACERCA EL FIN SI SOLO SON 9 CAPITULOS PERO PRONTO HARE OTRA HISTORIA O MEJOR HAR EL CAPITULO DEL PERDEDOR DE LA APUESTA JAJAJA SIGAN COMENTANDO CHICAS ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO :)


	9. CAPITULO 9 ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?

CAPITULO 9 ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?

al fin chicas lo que tanto esperaban el final de la historia y quien sera el perdedor q miedo bueno veamos

LAS CHICAS REGRESABAN A SUS CUARTOS DESPUES DE UN AGOTADOR DIA DE CLASES

STELLA:vaya no se ustedes pro las clases de dompi en verdad me aburren

MUSA: a mi me da miedo cuando se convierte en griselda

FLORA: pues a mi me parecen divertidas

TECNA: no no habla de tecnologia

BLOOM: tu y tu tecnologia

LAYLA: si tecna jajajaja

MUSA: oigan y no se quedaron con la duda de que nos quieren decir los chicos

LAYLA: claro

STELLA: nos dejaron en suspenso

BLOOM: si ya lo quiero saber

FLORA:¿ que se...

DE REPENTE SKY LLEGA

SKY: bloom puedes venir un momento

BLOOM: claro

SKY: bloom llevamos tiempo siendo amigos y te queria preguntar

BLOOM: si dime

SKY: ¿ quieres ser mi novia?

BLOOM: yo...este(emocionada) claro que si

SKY: vaya yo no perdi

BLOOM: ¿hicieron una apuesta?

SKY: si asi que ya me libre de la falda hawaina los tacones y la corona

BLOOM Y SKY LLEGAN CON LAS CHICAS

MUSA: vaya hola tortolitos

STELLA: quien lo diria mi mejor amiga y mi hermanito que superlindo

FLORA: si jajajaja

HELIO: flora ven un momento

FLORA: claro

(HELIO SACA UNA ROSA)

HELIO: ¿te gustaria ser mi novia?

FLORA: (SONROJADA) claro que si helio

LUEGO LLEGA RIVEN CON MUSA

RIVEN: musa te quiero preguntar algo

MUSA: si dime

RIVEN: ¿quieres ser mi novia?

MUSA: claro que si :)

DESPUES LLEGA OPHIR CON LAYLA

LAYLA: bien aqui me tienes

OPHIR: ¿quieres ser mi novia?

LAYLA: tu que crees(se acerca y le da un beso)

LUEGO LLEGA TIMMY

TIMMY: tecna ¿quieres ser mi novia?

TECNA: si mi lindo timmy

YA TODOS ESTABAN MENOS...

BRANDON: oye stella eres muy linda y..¿te gustaria ser mi novia?

STELLA: si mi principe

YA TODOS ESTABAN Y RIVEN DIJO

RIVEN: brandon tu perdiste

BLOOM: jajaja ya lo quiero ver

MUSA: nimodo brandon todos fueron muy rapidos

FLORA: si jajaja

SKY: chicas¿ alguien tiene una falda hawaiana?

STELLA: yo , lo siento querido si hiciste la apuesta y perdiste jajaja

LAYLA: yo tengo la corona

FLORA: y yo los tacones ya quiero verte hermanito

TODOS SE FUERON A FONTANA ROJA Y BRANDON SALIO CON LA FALDA HAWAINA LA CORONA Y CON TACONES

FLORA: esto merece unas fotos jajaja

RIVEN: que guapo te ves jajajaja

STELLA: que envidia te tengo queridito

MUSA: es algo que no conocia de ti

HELIO: ¿a donde vas guapo? jajajaja

SKY: linda falda jajaja

TIMMY: vamos a pasear guapo jajaja

OPHIR: ¿ a que hora sales por el pan? jajajaja

LAYLA: ¿me prestas tu corona?

BLOOM: lindos zapatos

TECNA: te falta la pasarela jajajaja

BRANDON: este dia jamas lo olvidare

QUE LES PARECIO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO JAJAJA BUENA IDEA DE APUESTA ¿NO? PRONTO ESCRIBIRE OTRA HISTORIA PERO AUN LA ESTOY PLANEANDO GRACIAS POR LEER Y ACEPTO COMWENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS PARA OTRA HISTORIA


End file.
